


Clue Bus

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Blair get into bed with Jim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue Bus

## Clue Bus

by James Rellan

Not mine. Can I whine about that? No money made.

* * *

Jim tried to roll over but the deadweight behind him prevented that. He took a cautious sniff. Sandburg again. Jim sighed. He really didn't mind that Blair used him as a guard against nightmares, seeing that helping Jim out caused quite a few of them. But Sandburg had his own bed and he was a grown man dammit. 

Blair mumbled something even Jim couldn't hear and snuggled closer. His arm draped itself over Jim's waist and held on tight. 

Jim tried to ease his way out from under the arm but it just held on tighter. He grumbled to himself about being Blairwhipped and went back to sleep. He refused to admit that it felt nice having Blair sleeping beside him. 

* * *

The next morning, Jim woke to the smell of pancakes and no sign of Blair. He removed the white noise generators and turned his hearing up. He heard Blair bounce up the stairs rustling the newspaper. 

Blair threw the door open and shut it with his foot. "Jim! Breakfast." He laughed at Jim's 'Thanks, Julia Child'. 

After eating, Jim washed the dishes since Blair cooked. He knew without using any of his senses that Blair was staring at him. 

"What is it, Chief?" 

"Just wondering." 

Jim turned. "Wondering what?" 

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" 

Thanking God he had nothing in his mouth, Jim stared at Blair in horrified amusement. 

Once started nothing short of nuclear war could shut Blair up. "Not that it would bother me, I'm just wondering because you don't seem to have a problem with me climbing into bed with you, and I thought maybe you might like to have sex with me, I keep waiting for you to make a move and thought maybe you were expecting me to." 

"What? Sandburg!" Jim fumbled around trying to find words that his stunned brain could use. 

Blair looked a little scared and a lot embarrassed. "Oh, man. I've done it, haven't I? I thought maybe you let me sleep with you because you liked me. But I guess...well, damn." 

"Nightmares," Jim croaked. 

"Jim, I don't have nightmares all the time." Blair looked into Jim's eyes without flinching. "Shit, you thought that was why...and I thought...man, just shoot me now." 

Floundering, Jim grabbed Blair before he could escape out the door. He held on to Blair as if their lives depended on it. 

"Wait. Wait," Jim said desperately. 

Blair stood quietly letting Jim process. 

"You want me." Blair nodded in agreement with the statement. 

"Not that many nightmares." Blair shook his head no. 

Jim's confusion hadn't lessened one whit. He pulled Blair over to the couch and sat them down. They didn't speak as Jim held Blair against him and stroked his hair. Blair finally relaxed when he realized Jim wasn't going to kill him or boot him out the door. 

Three hours later Blair woke up with his face tucked into his Sentinel's neck with said Sentinel wrapped around him like a living blanket. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Not that I mind this position but what did you decide?" Blair held his breath. 

"You should move upstairs, Chief." 

Blair pulled back to gape at Jim. "That's it?" 

"Yep." 

"No repression? No 'are you crazy, Sandburg'? Just 'move upstairs'?" 

"Yep." 

"Oh man, oh man, oh man." Blair grinned so hard his ears hurt. 

* * *

End Clue Bus by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
